Hermano
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Eres mi hermano, al que no pude proteger por mucho que quisiera… Y al que me juré rescatar.


**Disclaimer: **Chrono Crusade es propiedad intelectual de Daisuke Moriyama. Este trabajo fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de Secretos: ** Recién estoy viendo el anime, pero quedé totalmente prendada de la personalidad de Rosette y su deseo por volver a ver a Joshua. Me pareció sencillamente hermoso. En fin, es mi primera incursión en el terreno de Chrono Crusade. Quizás lleguen a ser más. El destino lo dirá.

* * *

**Hermano**

~Memorias de un secreto~

Si alguna vez me hubieran preguntado, antes de toda esta tragedia, si era posible que mi vida tomara el rumbo que tomó, habría dicho que no. Ésa habría sido la única respuesta posible, un simple y llano _no_. Ni siquiera en mis más oscuros momentos de infancia, cuando la muerte te acariciaba la mejilla dulcemente con sus alargados dedos en cada enfermedad, consideré ser capaz de soportar tanta angustia, tanta opresión en el pecho debido a la incertidumbre de la vida y de la muerte. Jamás ponderé que el Bien y el Mal pudiesen volverse tan tangibles en dos seres tan pequeños como tú y yo. Pero, Dios quiso que las cosas fuesen así, una especie de reto impuesto para medir la fortaleza de nuestras almas. O tal vez Él no tuvo injerencia en la decisión, sino Aion fue el único que consideró oportuno separar nuestros caminos.

Sea como fuere, de un momento a otro ya no te encontrabas a mi lado. Tan lejos que no fui capaz de sentirte más.

Y todavía, después de cuatro años, no soy capaz de sentirte parte viva de mi corazón. Sigo buscando con desespero alguna prueba, por nimia que sea, que me acerque a ti. Que me diga dónde estás, qué haces, cómo te encuentras de salud… Lo que sea, pero que resulte como un indicio de que puedo salvarte. Como muestra de que puedo volver a estrecharte entre mis brazos y escuchar tu voz. Ése es mi anhelo y mi ruego desesperado que se alza como un monumento a mis esfuerzos fútiles.

He peleado contra todo y contra todos, incluso cuando no me quedan más fuerzas, porque mi esperanza y mis deseos me hacen sostenerme en pie en las horas más oscuras. Porque mi fe, que nunca flaquea, me dice que te voy a encontrar algún día. Tengo, además, el deber de asegurar, como monja, que uno de los Apóstoles de Dios vuelva al camino de sus corderos y, todavía más importante, como hermana tengo que cumplir con aquella promesa intrínseca que viene con la sangre y el amor filial que siempre nos hemos tenido: Protegerte siempre. Porque antes que Apóstol eres mi hermano. Mi razón de mantenerme en pie de guerra contra el Mal.

Muchas cosas he hecho ya, intentando inútilmente cumplir la promesa de un reencuentro que jamás parece cumplirse. Pacté con Chrono con tal de volver a ver tus ojos zafiros brillar de emoción. Mato demonios noche tras noche buscando erradicar mis propios miedos y la angustia aberrante que me oprime el pecho debido a tu partida. Protejo a los otros porque veo en sus rostros el reproche de no haber podido salvarte a ti cuando fue el momento. Busco limpiar el mundo sólo para ver más claramente tu presencia en mi interior. Todo lo he hecho por ti. Tú eres todas mis acciones y mis motivos. Mi respiración agitada en las noches de sudor frío y sueños macabros. Mi causa y efecto. Eres mi hermano, al que no pude proteger por mucho que quisiera… Y al que me juré rescatar cueste lo que cueste. Incluso si eso implica dejar mi alma en batalla.

Porque peleo en el nombre de Dios, incluso si tu nombre es el que me inspira a dar el paso adelante cuando el miedo me paraliza, decidí que yo no moriré antes de tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos y saberte a salvo. Y no me importa ni cómo sea ni cuánto tiempo me lleve, te arrancaré de las garras de Aion. Ésa es la promesa silenciosa que me hago todas las noches en el interior de mis propios pensamientos. Te salvaré porque eres tú, porque eres un Apóstol, porque eres mi hermano… y yo soy tu hermana.

* * *

**Notas de Secretos: **Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, déjenme saber sus opiniones.


End file.
